kotonohaprojectfandomcom-20200214-history
BLACK ROSE (song)
BLACK ROSE is the 1st song of BLACK ROSE- Kotonoha Project 2nd Season, and the 12th song in Kotonoha Project's total discography. The 2nd season derives its name from this song. It was uploaded on the Youtube channel of the utaite S!N on June 27, 2019. Plot : The detective Owl and his companion Nick are sent to keep watch of a valuable and unique statue up for auction, when it is suddenly stolen in plain sight by the phantom thief Hude Lou. Eventually with deduction, Owl comes to the conclusion that the statue has not in fact been stolen, but is instead hidden inside the very pedestal it was first displayed on. Using his magic infused gun, he frees the statue from its hiding place only to be met with the suspicious and greedy stares of the rich man who hosted the auction and all of the servants working under him. :Mastema's influence helps the man release his inner demon, an embodiment of Greed. Luckily, Owl has his own card up his sleeve; in addition to his magical gun, he also has Nick, who aids the fight by turning into a demon himself and fighting his Greed counterpart. With the battle over, the heroes find one other surprise-- the statue they spent so much time looking for is in reality a girl turned to stone. As the curtains close on the first chapter, Ellie thanks Owl and Nick for freeing her, Ritsu goes off to capture Hude Lou, and the phantom thief himself escapes no worse for wear. Lyrics : Usage Note: The romaji transcription is by a user of this wiki. If you reprint this transcription, please source back to this page. Thank you. Romaji = Koyoi utage no maku ga aku Watashi ni fureru no wa dare Daiji na nanika wo nakushita Kono mi wa utsuwa Omomi ni taenagara Kokoro kakushite uruwashi no bishō Ore wa kuroi bara no yoru wo Watariaruki koko made kita Chōgō renkin no jutsu wo mi yo Bunkai nōryoku nazo wo toite Toraware no watashi sagashidashite Hontō no teki wa mada sugata wo misenai Gin no manto hirugaeshite Azamuku tsumori ka Abakou shikumareta kage wo Tasukete akai yami kara Sadame to mirai ga majiwaru Kesshō-tai ni Hikari wo tomosu tame Itsu no jidai ni mo oroka na Ningen-tachi ga afureteru Zōshoku shiteiku yokubō daki Aragau chikara mo kitto aru sa Dareka wo aisuru koto mo dekiru Sou sa suteta mon janai hazu no Kono sekai Taosubeki wa akuma tenshi Tsudowan nakama yo Abarero yōsei mai tobi Mahō wo mikata ni tsukete Tsukiyo akuma tsuki henshin Shin no tsuyosa de Daraku no yatsura ute! Watashi no mune ni furitsumoru Michi naru omoi wa itsuka Anata no tame ni kagayaku to Shinjiteitai Abakou shikumareta kage wo Mezameru fukai yami kara Tadorou kibō no tsudzuki wo Kenja no ishi ni Michibikareru mama ni Saigo ni warau mono wa oretachi sa |-| Kanji = 今宵宴の幕が開く ワタシに触れるのは誰 大事な何かを失くした この身は器 重みに耐えながら 心隠して　麗しの微笑 オレは黒い薔薇の夜を 渡り歩き此処まで来た 調合錬金の術を　見よ 分解能力　謎を解いて 囚われのワタシ　探し出して 本当の敵は　まだ姿を見せない 銀のマント　翻して 欺くつもりか 曝こう　仕組まれた影を 助けて　赤い闇から 運命と未来が交わる 結晶体に 光を点すため いつの時代にも愚かな 人間たちが溢れてる 増殖していく欲望　抱き 抗う力も　きっとあるさ 誰かを愛する　こともできる そうさ捨てたもんじゃないはずの この世界 倒すべきは　悪魔　天使 集わん　仲間よ 暴れろ　妖精　舞い飛び 魔法を味方に付けて 月夜悪魔憑き変身 真の強さで 堕落の奴ら撃て！ ワタシの胸に降り積もる 未知なる想いはいつか あなたのために輝くと 信じていたい 曝こう　仕組まれた影を 目覚める　深い闇から 辿ろう　希望のつづきを　 賢者の石に 導かれるままに 最後に笑う者は　オレたちさ Category:Season 2